This invention relates to a method of unwinding packages of elastic tape, and more particularly, it polyetherester elements.
Thin elastic strips or films intended for gluing to the legs of baby diapers are known. In the application of such films to diaper stock the film ideally must be capable of being unrolled from a rolled up package without sticking to itself or feeling the effects of film distortion caused by sticking to itself. In the trade the sticking problem is referred to as "blocking". It is often desirable to include an anti-blocking agent such as talc in the elastomer composition to prevent sticking. However, such agents are not completely satisfactory when used with the thin tapes wound on packages for use in diaper leg applications. There still is a problem of the tape sticking to itself particularly from the middle to the end of the package. The force required to unwind tape that is stuck to itself is called "peel resistance" and for purposes of this disclosure is in grams per unit of width of the tape.